The Team 2.0
Years Active: '2046-2059 *'Patron: '''The Group , usually using Buddy Underberg or Whiskey Jack as their go-between. '''The Treasure, '''Mage, freelanced for the Tiospaye , came out east seeking the Prairie Fairy. Founder and first leader of the new Team. Retired from the team in 2054 to work more closely with the Tiospaye. Believed to currently run their own tiwahe in Saamis, Sisitonwan CF back in the Oceti Sakowin . Left the leadership of the team in the hands of TRT. '''Kenny, Big Troll PhysAd farmboy from up North. An original member of the New Team. Was particularly close to The Treasure, who regarded Kenny as a protege. Kenny's death on a run in early 2054 (killed by a Miniwashitu guarding a government facility in Ituhtaáwe, Upper Yankton CF) was one of the factors that may have influenced The Treasure to start disengaging from the Team. The Thief River Thief (TRT), a Thief River Falls native, a rogue Articat Security Rigger who left the company with a fair chunk of payroll, the TRT had already gained a rep as a bandit when he helped The Treasure refound the Team, providing the bankroll to do so. Had contacts throughout the Red River Valley and beyond, including relatives in the Raén Tesrae ke Shayailin, an elven enclave out by Lake of the Woods. Became sole leader of the team after The Treasure left. Left the shadows entirely after leading the infamous Burnout Run of '59. Dropped the handle Thief River Thief altogether and went out to live somewhere off the Grid (possibly in the Raén Tesrae ke Shayailin ''if rumors be believed). While the original TRT is gone, the name is still around, being used by a number of bandits, smugglers and deckers working out of the area '''Offroad', a smugger and rigger, as well as an accomplished hunter and tracker, an original member of the New Team. Possibly part of TRT's crew before being brought onboard in Fargo. Loyal to the death to TRT and the New Team, served as their transportation expert throughout the whole of their existance, until his death during the Burnout Run of '59. Roughrider, a cybered-up street Samurai, sniper and gun expert. An original member of the New Team. A fervant adherent of the North Star with defininte revanchist tendencies, got into Shadowrunning after reading Gun Show 's book. Famously big reader for a Sammie. Worked as freelance muscle for the Callahans during the Whiskey-Callahan War, which is where he met The Treasure. Caught a bullet in a gun battle with the Winter Cartel in 2051. Data Jack, decker, thief and ardent transhumanist, an original member of the New Team. She had been a former medical researcher for FTL Communications , before being fired for unethical experiments on herself. Was a friend of TRT's and meddled heavily in the Whiskey-Callahan war. Data Jack's fate is unknown, but it is known Jack stopped appearing with the team in the early fifties. It was a lack of a decker that left the New Team unaware of the security arrangements of the government facility in Ituhtaáwe where Kenny was killed. Gurkha , an outlaw decker, local Fargo boy, from a *gasp* criminal background, had done a couple of jobs for the Underbergs, who he knew through their cousin Floyd. Had gotten his ass kicked online by Data Jack, but Jack spoke well enough of how he made his escape that TRT recruited him to replace Jack in 2055. Ran with the Team until the Burnout Run of '59, which he survived, but he got scorched and had to retire from decking and the shadows. Is still around, teaching kids about the Matrix and running a local business. And, some people say, not completely out of the shadows quite yet. Jackalope, a self-described 'Cryptid Shaman', but an expert Banisher, a self-taught Mystic Adept brought in to replace The Treasure when TRT was reorganizing the Team. Known as the joker of the squad and a bit of a nut. Known for magically-enhanced speed. Served as magical backup for the team until his death during the Burnout Run of '59. Fallen Star, a Wildcat and veteran of the SDF, known as a professional's professional in the Oceti Sakowin, was hired by the Treasure to replace Roughrider. Was cut down by a manabolt during one of series of runs during the 2057 Election . Redhawk, a Fargo native Street Samurai, an avid baseball player and ex-corporate security for 4M, Redhawk was recruited by Gurkha to replace the late Fallen Star in the spring of 2058, making her the last member of the New Team ever recruited. She famously ran the shadows to pay for enhancements to help her minor-league baseball career. She had been with the team a little over a year when she died in the Burnout Run. - Formed in the wake of the Whiskey-Callahan War (between the Twin Cities Combination and the Tiospaye, who were moving in on Mafia territory) by former enforcers and freelancers from both sides, the New Team was the brainchild of The Treasure, who teamed up with the Thief River Thief and recuited a team that originally consisted of the Treasure, as leader, TRT, Roughrider, Offroad, Data Jack and Kenny. The Treasure was quick to cultivate a relationship with their most frequent employer, the Group. Over the years the roster changed, with The Treasure moving on to bigger and better things and TRT taking the wheel. The end of the New Team (as they were called) was sudden and violent. The infamous Burnout Run of '59. Of the then-current members of the team (TRT, Offroad, Jackalope, Gurkha and Redhawk) only TRT and Gurkha survived, for differing definitions of 'survived'. The shadows would lay fallow for several years after that, filled with lone operators and amatuers during the chaotic Comet Years until a third incarnation would be formed by Roadwork ... Return to: The Team Category:Shadowrunner Category:History